The Dream
by Rosa Mcnalli
Summary: Hello People . Okay if you have read my other fanfics this one is nothing like them my other ones were just done for fun . So could you please read and review this one thanks


The Dream Hermione looked around "Where am I," she called to whoever was out there if anyone was out there. A running centaur came past and replied "You are where you went and I am where you are." Dumb centaurs never give a straight answer," muttered Hermione. Hermione went over the facts there were tons of trees around so she was obviously in a forest and there were centaurs around. Hmm maybe I am in the Forbidden Forest . Suddenly she heard a strange voice , it sounded like a snake but she knew it wasn't because it was speaking English . "Come," it said "Come to me." Hermione shuddered , what a freaky voice. Then again what a freaky place. Hermione bent down to tie her shoe and gasped in shock , on the ground was a trail of silver shiny liquid . UNICORN BLOOD!  
!!!!!!!!! Even though she was in her 6th year at hogwarts she could still rememberwhat Hagrid had said in her first year . See that stuff shinin on the ground. Silvery Stuff? Thats unicorn blood. Theres a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time this week . I found one dead last Wednesday. Were gonna try and find the poor thing . We might have to put it out of its misery. Hermione who respected Hagrid very much decided to do just what he'd done go try and find the unicorn and even put it out of its misery if she had too . She walked along through the unknown forest following the blood , suddenly the blood ended and she saw one of the most beautiful and saddest things she had ever seen a delicate white creature laying there covered with silver blood . She kneeled down to feel the creatures pulse when suddenly something grabbed her . Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs but it in the forest it just sounded like a small peep. Hermione looked up at what was holding her it looked like a midgit wearing robes. "Come," it said "Come." Hermione screamed and then the midgit wearing robes bound her to the ground and ..........................................................  
Hermione woke up .   
  
Hermione panted and began to realize she was not in the forest but in her bedroom at home. Hermione could probably figure out what the dream meant and how to stop it . The problem was she couldn't remember it. All she knew was that she ahd been having that dream ever since she came home for vacation and that she never wanted to have that dream again.   
  
  
************************************************  
Malfoy groaned what to wear today what to wear . Everyone at hogwarts always thought he cared about clothes and stuff like that , the truth was he could really care less . The only reason he cared about what he wore was because of his father . Always droaning on and on about how a Malfoy should dress and if he ever caught him dressing unproper he would cast some sort of dark magic spell on him . But today he knew if he dressed badly his dad would cast the cruciatus curse on him and Malfoy knew by experience that curse hurt. The reason he had to dress so nicely because it was the first Death Eaters Meeting that he would attend and according to his father Voldemort may pay them a visit. Malfoy picked out a black dress robe and brushed his hair so it parted at the side. "There," he said "I look fine."Malfoy sighed the only good thing about this stupid meeting was a few of his Slytherin friends would be attending , why he had no idea his father said it was a surprise. When he asked if it was a good surprise or a bad one his father had scowled and said an important one. "Draco come down here I wanna see what your wearing and tell you the rules for tonight," yelled Lucious. Draco groaned gave his hair one last comb and ran down the long flight of stairs.   
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Harry Potter do something with your hair," called Aunt Petunia. "Your uncles colleagues are coming over and you should look clean and tidy." Harry groaned "Again. They have been here every week since I got back from Hog... my school." Harry reluctantly began the losing battle with his hair and managed to get it flatter than usual which amde Aunt Petunia quite happy. Harry sat down at the table and looked at the same familiar men they all looked like Uncle Vernon exept for a little scrawny guy who looked alot like Pier PolkissDudleys best friend. Harry managed to sit through the boring dinner and ran upstairs right at the end. He got upstairs and saw Hedwig along with 3 other owls sitting there. Harry opened the first letter from Hedwig it was from Hagrid wishing him a happy birthday . Harry quickly opened Hagrids package and gasped in surprise , inside was a beautiful pendant with the hogwarts crest on it . How did Hagrid afford this he isn't the richest man in the world for sure . "This pendant msut be solid gold," Harry said to himself feeling horrible that Hagrid spent so much money on him. But Harry cleared that out of his mind and grabbed the next letter and packadge which was from Pigwedgeon.   
  
Dear Harry   
Hello , How are you. Guess What my father got promoted he is now VICE MINISTER OF MAGIC the other guy retired and they hired my dad . Of course my dad was surprised too he was so sure Barty Crouch would get the job but I guess he didn't get it becuase of what happened 2 years ago. Well Happy Birthday enjoy your gift  
  
From  
Ron   
  
P.S Wanna come over for the rest of the summer and hang out   
  
Okay thats all for now you will see more fanfic by me that is if I get reviews  
  
Sincerely  
Rosa Mcnalli   



End file.
